


La paradoja de Shiryu

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: F/M, Family, Love Triangles, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Después de la caída de Marte muchas cosas han cambiado, entre tantas, Shiryu se ha recuperado y ahora enfrentará una difícil prueba: volver a su vida normal, pero no imagina lo complicado que será y las tentaciones que se le cruzarán en el camino. ONE SHOT.
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei
Kudos: 2





	La paradoja de Shiryu

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES POR ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

_USTEDES DISCULPARÁN ESTE ONE SHOT MEDIO RARO QUE ESCRIBÍ POR ALLÁ DEL LEJANO 2012._

**La Paradoja De Shiryu**

Ese instante fue de lo más extraño, fue como despertar de un largo sueño. Cuando finalmente los jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce lograron vencer a Marte tras una épica batalla, los Caballeros Legendarios, antes Caballeros de Bronce, fueron liberados del poder de ese Dios que les impedía elevar sus cosmos; así Shiryu pudo encender su cosmos casi hasta el límite para poder recuperar sus sentidos.  
Lo primero que hizo al reaccionar fue abrazar a su Ryuho, ese chico que había dado todo en batalla para ayudar a su padre. Shiryu estaba más que orgulloso de su hijo, al que dejó siendo un niño de brazos y ahora era un jovencito con grandes poderes.

Luego miró (después de lo que parecieron siglos) a su amada Shunrei. Sin dudas, ella era la única mujer en su vida; prácticamente desde niños se había enamorado de ella y, tal y como le había dicho una vez a Máscara de la Muerte (y aunque la frase sonara extraña): ella lo había hecho Caballero, pues siempre fue su inspiración.

Shiryu, siempre tímido, sólo le sonrió. Ella lo abrazó y cuando la tuvo tan cerca quiso besarla, Shunrei se sonrojó y le dijo muy cerca de sus oídos:-Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta.

Él no supo cómo actuar, había estado mucho tiempo "lejos" de ella. Hacía años (por culpa de su timidez) le había costado mucho acercarse, ni siquiera comprendía cómo había enfrentado sus propios miedos y había logrado estar con ella para que de ese momento naciera su hijo. Ahora, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, él seguía sin saber cómo abordarla.

Durante los días siguientes días todo era extraño, como si fuera nuevo. Ryuho quería llamar su atención y llevarlo a todos lados, le mostraba tantas cosas y quería hablar de todo con él. A Shiryu aquello le parecía de lo más natural. Su hijo, quien prácticamente creció sin él, quería estar cada segundo del día con su padre. Sin embargo, Shiryu también quería estar con Shunrei, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo. Sin darse cuenta, parecía que las cosas entre ellos se estaban terminando; el tiempo y, aunque doliera, la presencia de Ryuho los estaba separando.

El punto más crítico sucedió una mañana en la que Ryuho había ido muy temprano a la aldea cercana, su padre no lo había acompañado porque no había querido despertarlo.

Cuando Shiryu despertó, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su mujer preparando el desayuno. Al verla ahí, se estremeció. La extrañaba tanto, y desde su "regreso" el poco tiempo que tenían a solas no tenían un contacto muy cercano, inclusive no hablaban de ellos, sólo entablaban conversaciones sobre Ryuho y lo mucho que había crecido.

-Buenos días Shunrei- le dijo y ella volteó con un sobresalto.

-Ah, hola. Veo que ya despertaste, Ryuho no quería molestarte y bajó solo a la aldea- contestó atropelladamente.

Shiryu vio el momento idóneo para hablarle- Me alegro… digo,- intentó aclarar- me da gusto que nos dejara un momento asolas.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella, aún preguntándose cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos para que, producto de su amor, naciera Ryuho; lo cierto era que casi desde siempre había tenido una relación con Shunrei pero todo de manera implícita. Y ahora se veía en la necesidad de hablarle de amor porque quería sentirla lo más cerca posible.

-La verdad es que…- comenzó a decirle cuando se paró frente a ella y la tomó de la cintura, sintiéndose como un atrevido- no sabes cómo quiero estar contigo. Fue una tortura saberte todos estos años junto de mí, pero sin poder tocarte, sin poder oler tu perfume, ni oír tu voz, ni verte en plenitud y sin poder probar tus labios.

Y con esa frase intentó besarla. Sin embargo, y ante su sorpresa, ella lo apartó.- Espera Shiryu…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Es que… es que… Ryuho llegará en cualquier momento. Ya no es como antes, él ya es un jovencito y no sé qué vaya a pensar al vernos… así.

-¿Qué puede pensar? Sólo quiero besarte, si pasa algo más…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse-… Como sea, es de lo más normal, somos sus padres… y nos amamos… ¿cierto?

Hubo un incómodo silencio, el cual con el pasar de cada segundo hacía sentir a Shiryu cada vez más inseguro. El ahora Caballero de Libra temía que después de tanto tiempo de estar "ausente" algo hubiera cambiado entre él y su mujer. Shunrei bajó la mirada y, ante ese gesto, Shiryu pensó que sus temores se hacían realidad.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, su hijo llegó en ese momento con algunas provisiones que había comprado en la aldea. Como los demás días, se llevó a su padre para pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Antes de salir de la habitación, Shiryu cruzó un momento la mirada con Shunrei pero no logró leer en sus ojos una clara respuesta.

El resto del día, su mujer lo estuvo evitando, no cruzaba mirada ni palabra con él. Shiryu se preguntó si Ryuho se percataba de ello. Al anochecer, Shiryu se quedó un rato meditando junto a la cascada. Sin dudas se encontraba en la paradoja de su vida, durante muchos años deseó recuperar su vida y ser feliz a lado de su familia; sin embargo, las cosas no eran como él las esperaba, no sabía cómo reconquistar a Shunrei y si intentarlo valía la pena. Después de pensarlo, tomó una drástica decisión, se marchó al Santuario con el pretexto de cumplir sus obligaciones como nuevo Santo de Oro; dejó una escueta nota de despedida a Ryuho y Shunrei.

Más confundido y dolido que nunca llegó al Santuario. Era un lugar perfecto para pensar bien las cosas y evaluar con calma su futuro con el amor de toda su vida. Para llegar a la casa de Libra, tenía que recorrer las que estaban antes. Se encontró con el joven Kiki de Aries, quien se extrañó de verlo ahí, apenas en ese momento Shiryu tuvo oportunidad de felicitarlo por tener su rango como Dorado (desde pequeño le tuvo afecto y sabía que se merecía esa distinción). Luego estaba Harbinger de Tauro a quien Athena le había otorgado el perdón al haberle tenido clemencia al joven Santo de Pegaso, él no le caía ni bien ni mal, más bien le era indiferente así que se limitó a pasar cerca de él de estoicamente.

Al llegar a Géminis de pronto recordó algo. Entre las muchas cosas que su hijo le había contado, le había hablado sobre su batalla contra Paradox; asimismo le dijo (casi como si fuese un secreto entre los dos) que ella le había contado sobre sus sentimientos hacia su padre. A Shiryu todo aquello le parecía incómodo, no recordaba muy bien a Paradox, sabía que en una ocasión la había salvado cuando era una niña pero no recordaba mucho de ella. La guardiana de Géminis, al igual que Harbinger, se le había concedido perdón. No sabía si era impropio saludarla o ser indiferente.

Al cruzar por ese lugar, de pronto de halló en un hermoso y amplio jardín. Caminó un poco y vio una mesa con el té de la tarde servido. Shiryu se detuvo a ver unos segundos cuando de pronto una voz femenina le habló a sus espaldas.

-¿Me concederías el honor de tomar el té conmigo?

El aludido volteó y se sorprendió al ya no ver a la niña que había rescatado una vez, sino a una hermosa joven. Sin saber qué decir, tomó asiento.

-Pensé que nunca te decidirías a poner un pie en el Santuario- decía la chica mientras servía en las tazas- Supongo que apenas estás re-acostumbrándote a tu vida.

-Ah… Sí algo así- respondió distraído.

-Bueno, como sea es agradable tener visitas. Los ex leales a Marte no somos bien vistos en el Santuario, sólo porque Athena es muy noble y sabe perdonar…

-Ah… Sí, Saori es una gran mujer- respondió de nuevo distraído.

-Aunque, mi lealtad hacia ella no es la razón por la que quise quedarme aquí…-dijo tomando un sorbo a su té.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó despreocupado, sólo por hacer plática.

-La verdad es que me quedé para tenerte cerca- respondió la joven poniendo su taza en su lugar. Shiryu se quedó mudo, no sabía qué responderle. No sabía si agradecerle el alago, limitarle esos comentarios (aclarándole que su corazón ya tenía una dueña) o simplemente hacer como si no la hubiese escuchado- Supongo que Ryuho te contó varias cosas de las que él y yo hablamos- continuó la joven- Espero que no te incomode que después de tanto tiempo siga sintiendo algo por ti.

-Ah… no…- contestó por reflejo.

Bebió su té, tratando de evitar el tema. Sin embargo, sin saber cómo, en determinado momento, la mano de Paradox se posó sobre la suya. De nuevo, no supo cómo actuar; así que fingió que no se dio cuenta de ese contacto. La conversación continuó con banalidades, lo realmente importante era que cada vez más Paradox se acercaba a él.

Cuando terminaron, Shiryu anunció que ya era hora de ir a descansar. La Santa de Géminis se ofreció a acompañarlo, caminaron un poco y al llegar a la salida de la tercera casa, como despedida, inesperadamente Paradox lo besó. El ex Dragón, que no era de plástico, no podía negar que el contacto le gustó. Había estado muchos años sin contacto humano, y ese beso parecía una gloria. Sin romper ese contacto, Paradox lo guió de nuevo adentro. Shiryu no pensaba, sólo se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y esos deseos que tenía acumulados desde hacía tiempo (los cuales no pudo saciar con su mujer). Cuando menos se dio cuenta, cayeron en el lecho de descanso de la Santa.

Todo indicaba que esas caricias y besos terminarían en algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Pero en ese momento no importaba, Shunrei había puesto distancia entre ellos y ahora él (guiado por el despecho y las ansías) se desquitaría dándole a otra mujer lo que ella despreció.

-No sabes cómo he esperado esto- le decía la joven entrecortadamente, lo besó apasionadamente y agregó- Es una suerte que seas tú, que eres todo un hombre; tu hijo es muy lindo pero aún es un niño. Aunque se parece mucho a ti, no es lo mismo.

De pronto Shiryu pensó: -No, Ryuho se parece más a Shunrei.- al pensar eso, en su mente se dibujó el rostro de su amada. No, no podía hacerle aquello, aun cuando ella jamás se enterara.

-No… espera- declaró interrumpiendo la situación- No puedo hacerle esto a Shunrei.

Apartó a Paradox y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Pasó rápidamente por Cáncer, Leo y Virgo, al llegar a Libra se lavó la cara para pensar con claridad. Era un tonto, estuvo a punto de profanar el puro e inocente a amor que siempre había sentido por Shunrei. Pasó unos días ahí. No quería salir ni ver a nadie (en especial a Paradox). Pasados unos días, salió a tomar un poco de aire, aún confundido por todo lo que sucedía.

Caminó y se encontró a Palestra reconstruida. Parecía que, ahora que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, reanudarían las clases; de hecho, aparentemente era el primer día de clases. Buscó con la mirada a Ryuho y lo encontró conversando con sus amigos. Más allá estaba Saori acompañada de Seiya, quien le dijo algo por lo bajo y ella asintió. Shiryu continuó observando a su hijo sintiéndose mal por haber estado a punto de traicionar a su familia.

-No pensé que vinieras- dijo de pronto Seiya, quien apareció a sus espaldas.

-Ah… hola.

-Hola. Se me hace extraño verte por aquí- insistió Seiya- Ryuho nos acaba de comentar que viniste al Santuario desde hace unos días pero no te habíamos visto. Por un momento pensé que en realidad te estabas escondiendo de tu familia.

-Para nada…- respondió fingiendo; luego suspiró, no podía engañar a su amigo- Bueno… algo hay de eso.

Le contó brevemente lo sucedido. Seiya lo escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpirlo. Cuando terminó, el ex Pegaso le dijo por fin de forma muy tranquila- Siento decírtelo, pero eres un tonto…-su amigo lo miró extrañado- Sabes que la vida de los 5 ha sido muy complicada y el único que ha tenido la oportunidad de hacer una vida más o menos normal eres tú, y por una tontería la quieres echar a la basura.

-Seiya, comprende Shunrei ya no me quiere a su lado- argumentó.

-Eso crees… Pero piénsalo con calma; cualquiera en su lugar, al verse sola con un hijo, no habría soportado la carga de cuidarte y te habría abandonado. Pero ella, como siempre, te esperó fiel y amorosamente, sacó adelante a Ryuho y veló por ti sabiendo que era posible que jamás volvieras. ¿Crees que si no te siguiera queriendo lo hubiese hecho?- le preguntó.

-Bueno…- intentó debatir, pero no había argumentos válidos.

-Lo que creo es que debes hacer es hablar con ella. Quizás, al igual que tú, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esta situación- Shiryu dudó unos momentos y finalmente asintió- Anda- continuó Seiya- ve con ella- suspiró y miró hacia Palestra, fijó su vista en Saori, quien a su vez, miraba a Koga- No sabes cómo tienes suerte de poder estar con la mujer que amas y haberle dado un hijo.

Shiryu sólo pudo darle una palmada en el hombro. Sabía que su amigo tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Saori, pero siendo una Diosa, ellos jamás podrían estar juntos como quisieran. Ahora sólo Seiya podía resignarse a ser su guardián más cercano y una figura paterna para Koga.

Se marchó de ahí no sin antes darle ánimos a Seiya, agradecerle por sus palabras y pedirle que cuidara a Ryuho en su estancia en Palestra.

Cuando llegó a los Cinco Antiguos Picos, inmediatamente entró en la pequeña casa. Ya era de noche y creyó que Shunrei estaba dormida; sin embargo, no la encontró en el lecho. La encontró sentada en la mesa de la cocina llorando. A Shiryu le rompió el corazón esa escena.

-Shunrei…-le dijo al entrar.

La joven lo miró y se limpió sus lágrimas- Shiryu ¿qué haces aquí?...

-Necesitaba hablar contigo…- dijo acercándose a ella- Pero ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque soy una tonta… Te alejé de mí hasta el punto en que decidiste marcharte.

-Shunrei…- comenzó a decirle tomando su mano- Quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadie en el mundo y por eso necesito que me digas si tú ya no me quieres…

-No, no es eso… Te amo, eres el único hombre en mi vida, pero…

-Pero…- quiso saber- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Hice algo mal?

La chica de nuevo se limpió sus lágrimas- Es que… tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-Han pasado muchos años, yo he cambiado, tuve un hijo y me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a él… y a ti. Cuando "te perdí", era más joven… Tengo miedo de que ya no te guste, que esperes de mí a esa chiquilla que era madre de un bebé y no a la que ahora soy, una mujer desgastada que tiene un hijo adolescente.

Rompió a llorar de nuevo y Shiryu la puso de pie. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y limpió sus lágrimas.- Sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recuerdo, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado en ti, y aunque así fuera, yo quiero envejecer contigo- ella lo miró. Por fin se dieron un beso, tan tierno como había sido su amor desde siempre.

-Sabes que siempre he sido muy tímido para estas cosas pero… no puedo soportar más estar sin ti… - se puso rojo- Quiero descubrir si tu figura se mantiene tan hermosa como se ve con ropa… No hay pretextos, Ryuho está en Palestra y no regresará hasta las vacaciones.

Sonrieron. Shiryu se sintió feliz al poder superar esa paradoja que por un momento había llegado a su vida.

**FIN**

_COMO DIJE, ÉSTA ES DE ESAS HISTORIAS RANDOM QUE ESCRIBÍ HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO. SUPONGO QUE ESTABA MUY SENSIBLE POR TODO LO QUE SUCEDÍA EN OMEGA Y DE LA NADA ME NACIÓ PENSAR EN QUÉ IBA A PASAR CUANDO SHIRYU SE RECUPERE Y QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO NO SERÁ COSA FÁCIL READPTARSE A SU VIDA._


End file.
